Como amarte
by Sleid Solen
Summary: De un frío corazón el joven Neji comienza a descubrir lo que es sentir amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Como amarte…**

Era una mañana tranquila en los campos de Konoha, un joven de largos cabellos negros se encontraba parado con sus ojos cerrados. De los árboles volaron 9 pájaros. En este momento el joven abrió sus ojos los cuales se rodearon de venas y se profundizaron en un puro blanco. Sin voltear comenzó a contar en su mente.

-1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8... – En ese momento volteo a ver las aves volando y suspiró con resignación al ver que eran 9 pájaros los que volaban. Repentinamente el ojiblanco se echa a un lado alzando su mano captura una Kunai. Volteó a ver de donde vino esta arma y vio la sensual figura de una chica usando ropas apretadas de entrenamiento, su cabello negro tomado en 2 pompones uno a cada lado de su cabeza. "Ten Ten…" Dijo el joven mirando a la Shinnobi.

-Ten Ten: Siempre muy ágil ¿No Neji?

-Neji: Que haces aquí Ten Ten…

-Ten Ten: Venia a practicar un rato, Aquí es donde siempre hemos entrenado desde que éramos Genins.

-Neji: Si… tienes razón – Respondió Neji con calma y recordando los tiempos en que siempre Rock Lee le pedía pelear con él.

-Ten Ten: Bien! Que tal si entrenamos un rato? – Dijo entusiasmada Ten Ten sacando un enorme pergamino de su espalda.

-Neji: No… Ya me debo ir, Godaime me ha llamado para una misión especial.

-Ten Ten: Ya veo… desde que eres A.N.B.U tienes muchas misiones y poco tiempo – Dijo ella melancólicamente. – Bueno… Suerte entonces.

- Neji: Gracias – Respondió calmadamente el Shinnobi blanco tomando su mascara cubriendo su rostro con esta y luego desapareciendo en un pequeño remolino de hojas.

Un fuerte grito la despertó, abriendo sus ojos mostrando el verde esmeralda de estos. Sus rosas cabellos se despejaban sutilmente de su rostro dando a mostrar sus hermosas facciones. Sakura, una de las mas excelentes shinnobis de Konoha y mejor ninja medico después de su maestra y ahora madrastra Tsunade Gondaime. Sakura salio de su habitación caminando distraída hacia la habitación del Kage. Vió a Tsunade revisando unos papeles con furia.

Sakura: Que sucede Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto con suave voz la joven flor de Konoha.

Tsunade: Cuentas! – exclamo ella con fuerza – Estas malditas siempre me llegan cada vez tengo mas deudas! Y... – guardo silencio un rato y vio a Sakura – Oh.. Lo siento Sakura… jajaja bueno… ha llegado un reporte de la misión del grupo de exploración que enviamos hace 5 días… Han sido emboscados por Akatsuki, lograron escapar pero están muy mal heridos.

Sakura: Cree que podrán llegar a la Aldea? – Consulto preocupada Sakura.

Tsunade: No… necesitaran atención médica para por lo menos llegar acá y luego ser atendidos. Sakura, necesito que vallas a buscar al grupo de exploración y los atiendas.

Sakura: Bien… pero que habrá de Ino o Hinata… ellas también son Ninjas Medico pueden acompañarme!

Tsunade: Eso es imposible, ustedes 3 son unas de las mejores ninjas médicos de Konoha y no podemos sacarlas a todas de acá. Desde los constantes ataques del Sonido hemos tenido ninjas dañados.

Sakura: Entonces…

Tsunade: Iras acompañada… Oh… Aquí llego, él te acompañara – Dijo al momento en que apareció junto a Sakura un joven enmascarado de cabellos largos, arrodillado en el lugar y luego se levanto quitándose la mascara.

Neji: Gondaime-Sama me reporto para la misión que me encomendó…

Sakura: Neji! – Grito Sakura al ver al joven A.N.B.U a su lado y ella presentada de esa manera lo cual le hizo sonrojarse fuertemente lo que fue la misma reacción de Neji al verla en pijamas.

Neji: Sakura-San… - Solo reacciono a alejarse de ella y acercarse mas a la mesa de la Hokage la cual miraba la escena con gracia.

Tsunade: Bien… Ustedes dos compartirán esta misión. Neji tu eres líder de A.N.B.U, tus habilidades de combate son excepcionales y además posees el Byakugan y podrás rastrear mejor al grupo.

Neji: Que hay de Kiba y Akamaru

Tsunade: Están con Shino en una misión en la Arena.

Neji: Entiendo…

Tsunade: Saldrán hoy mismo. Su misión es simple, encontrar al grupo, curarlos de manera tal que puedan volver a la aldea, solos.…

Neji: Solos?

Tsunade: Si… una vez echa su misión necesito que ustedes vallan a una investigación en la aldea del sonido ya que estarán por allá

Neji: Entiendo…

Tsunade: Bien… entonces ya pueden retirarse.

Neji: Con su permiso Gondaime-Sama – Neji hizo una reverencia y desapareció repentinamente. .

Tsunade: Sakura…

Sakura: H…Hai! – Sakura salio de la habitación y se fue a preparar para la misión rapidamente.

Para cuando llego el medio día, Tsunade, Neji y Sakura se encontraban a las afueras de Konoha.

Tsunade: Bien… aquí está el mapa del pueblo donde debería estar el grupo que deben buscar. – Entregándoselo a Neji dijo Tsunade con voz firme.

Neji: Entendido… - Neji guardó el mapa en su bolso y solo se dio la vuelta.

Sakura: Adiós Tsunade-Sama – Sakura sonrió tiernamente a la Gondaime y luego se dio media vuelta.

Tsunade: Suerte!... – Ahí se quedo la Hokage viendo como Neji y Sakura partieron en su misión, mirando atentamente a Sakura.

Shizune: Tsunade-Sama!... –llego corriendo a espaldas de Tsunade la joven Shizune.

Tsunade: Que pasa?

Shizune: Oh... nada solo me quería despedir de Sakura-San

Tsunade: Lo siento… ya se fueron

Shizune: Crees que irán bien?

Tsunade: Por que lo dices

Shizune: Por Sakura… No ah ido en misiones durante un largo tiempo… además yendo al Sonido… quizás vea al tal Uchiha…

Tsunade: No hay problema, supongo que ella ya lo habrá de haber superado después de todos estos años.

Shizune: Y si es así… -Shizune bajó la voz y sonrió levemente.

Tsunade: Ah? –Miro la Hokage a su otra disputa.

Shizune: no nada nada jejejejeejej .

En las tierras del fuego dos Shinnobis saltaban de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad alejándose cada vez mas de la gran aldea de Konoha. El joven A.N.B.U solo avanzaba sin despegar la mirada al frente, no le daba importancia a su acompañante ni a su entorno, solo le importaba cumplir su misión. Sakura por su parte iva un poco nerviosa, era su primera misión con algún A.N.B.U, además de uno conocido como Neji. Su corazón latía fuertemente, el solo pensar que yendo al sonido quizás vería una vez mas a Sasuke. Pero por que seguía sintiendo algo por el a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, por que no lo podía quitar de su corazón… que necesitaba para olvidarlo completamente, para olvidar ese dolor, para cerrar la herida que alguna vez el Vengador le dejo en su alma.

Sakura: Eeh… Neji… hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto la flor de Konoha para poder entablar una conversación con su acompañante.

Neji: A la aldea del sonido… - Respondió objetiva y secamente el enmascarado. Sakura solo se quedo mirándolo con cara seria y volvió a mirar adelante.

Sakura: Que cortante…

Neji: Es una misión… no un paseo… no hay tiempo para hablar – Contestó Neji nuevamente de forma fría y seca.

Sakura: Son 2 días de viaje. – Repuso Sakura. – Podríamos al menos hablar de cómo realizar la misión.

Neji: Solo debemos encontrar al grupo, los curas e investigamos un poco en el sonido…

Sakura: Que sabes tu!

Neji: Soy líder de A.N.B.U y participo en misiones mas constantemente se cuando es necesario planear o no.

Sakura: Huy! Eres un testarudo! –Le grito mientras avanzaban hasta llegar a un riachuelo. Que es donde se detienen ambos al mismo tiempo. - Que bien! –Exclamo Sakura con emoción y se arrodillo en el riachuelo para mojar su rostro y calmar su calor. Neji por su parte solo se lavo las manos y mojo un poco su pelo pero sin descubrir su rostro. Su mascara no podía ser removida en una misión según el. Una fresca brisa paso por el lugar, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Neji decide comenzar el movimiento nuevamente.

Neji: Bien… Vamos – Dijo tranquilamente parándose y acomodando su bolso.

Sakura: Hai… - Respondió levemente Sakura la cual también se levantó. Partieron, Sakura tras Neji el cual siempre se adelantaba como si fuera solo. Al término del día la pareja de Shinnobis seguía avanzando rápido hasta que en un momento algo explota tras Sakura mandándola a volar.

Neji: … un sello explosivo… - Sakura gracias a su entrenamiento logro caer bien al suelo pero con su pierna levemente dañada por la explosión. Neji recurrió a verla de inmediato pero ella solo se inclino un poco tocando su pierna con sus manos de las cuales se emanaron un chakra verde y su pierna dañada fue curada rápidamente. – Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: Si… - Comienza a mirar por todos lados.

Neji: Byakugan! – Neji comenzó a ver alrededor buscando a los atacantes y logra distinguir a cuatro personas entre los árboles y arbustos. – Son cuatro… tres a la izquierda, uno al frente… - Una bomba de humo callo frente a los shinnobis, todo se oscureció. Sakura saltó a un árbol para poder ver sobre la nube negra que crecía mientras Neji se encontraba dentro de esta. Un ninja ataco por las espaldas a la peli-rosa la cual reacciono con evitar el ataque oponente y luego darle un poderoso golpe en su rostro el cual lo mandó a volar haciéndolo impactar un árbol el cual derribó solo por la fuerza del golpe de Sakura.

Un gran campo de chakra giratorio nace del centro de la nube de humo la cual se despeja con este chakra giratorio el cual se detiene con Neji al centro usando su Kaiten. Otros tres ninjas se encontraban tirados alrededor de Neji completamente noqueados.

Neji: Ninjas del sonido… - Dijo viendo la banda frotan de uno de estos.

Sakura: Por que estarán por aquí. Aún estamos lejos de la aldea

Neji: Debemos apresurarnos…

Sakura: Ya esta oscureciendo… deberíamos acampar, es peligroso andar a oscuras y más si ahora sabemos que hay ninjas del sonido por acá.

Neji: Bien… - Ambos comenzaron a preparase. Neji hizo una carpa con algunas ramas de árboles y un gran manto que llevaba. Sakura recogió unas cuantas ramas y corteza de árbol seco con el cual hicieron una pequeña hoguera. Neji por esa vez se saco la mascara descubriendo su pálido rostro y sus perdidos ojos blancos, comieron un poco de sus provisiones junto a la hoguera. No se pronuncio ninguna palabra durante este momento. Un poco de brisa hizo bailar al fuego al medio frente a Neji y Sakura los cuales se encontraban frente a frente. En ese pequeño momento Neji vio a Sakura atentamente, viendo sus cabellos moverse con el viento, el fuego haciendo brillar sus ojos y sombreando toda su hermosa figura, nunca se había percatado de su belleza hasta ese momento. Sonrojado se levantó y colocó su mascara reacción que Sakura vio con confusión

Sakura: Pasa algo Neji? – Pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

Neji: No… todo esta bien…

Sakura: Bien… debemos apagar el fuego y descansar – Dijo Sakura mientras lanzó unas rocas sobre el fuego apagándolo y así evitando que saliera mucho humo.

Neji: Si…

Sakura: Bien… - Sakura entró a la carpa echa por Neji. El espacio era justo para los dos, por lo cual cuando Neji entro fue un poco incomodo acomodarse hasta que luego los dos estaban acostados aun siendo en sacos diferentes, se encontraban muy apegados. Cada uno dándose la espalda. El joven A.N.B.U se quitó la mascara, aun estaba sonrojado, su corazón latía con fuerza. "¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntó el. Nunca antes se había sentido así en una misión, ni con su antigua compañera Ten Ten. Algo había en su actual pareja de misión que lo hacia sentirse de una manera raro, sentir un cosquilleo y escalofrió en su estomago y espalda. Que era esa sensación…


	2. Chapter 2

**Rompiendo el Hielo… Creando el fuego.**

A la mañana siguiente Neji despertó viendo frente a el un tierno rostro relajado y dulce, unas facciones muy bellas, el cabello rosa se posaba en ese rostro de manera que hacia destacar su belleza. El joven sonrío levemente en su recién despertar para luego reaccionar y notar lo apegado que estaba frente a frente con Sakura. Se alejo rápidamente de ella con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sus mejillas sonrojándose de igual manera. Se levantó nervioso y salio de la carpa, suspiro levemente e intento relajarse. Miro a su alrededor viendo los mismos árboles, la misma perforación en la tierra que dejo con su Kaiten la noche anterior. La misma hoguera apagada por las piedras sobre esta. Saltó a un árbol viendo alrededores y distinguiendo el terreno. Luego de tener todo el camino decidió ir a despertar a su compañera. Bajó a tierra caminando hacia la carpa para luego abrir esta.

Neji: Saku…. –Se quedo completamente al ver a Sakura frente a el sus rostros muy cerca, sintiendo la calida respiración de cada uno, sus labios solo a unos milímetros de juntarse. La joven recién despertada se quedo perpleja con sus mejillas entonando un color rojizo. – Ya… es… hora… d…de partir… - Tartamudeo con nerviosismo Neji alejándose de Sakura y escondiendo su rostro para no mostrar su sonrojado.

Sakura: H…Hai… Neji… - Respondió la Shinobi dejándose caer nuevamente en su saco. Su corazón latía fuertemente un nerviosismo la rodeaba. Un sentimiento en su cuerpo ¿Qué era? Una gran duda entró en Sakura, sentía algo raro al estar con Neji… pero mas que incomodo le gustaba, sentía una seguridad con el y confianza. Salio de la carpa ya lista y Neji se encontraba parado bajo un árbol con su mascara puesta esperándola.

Neji: Bien… Vamos – Dijo en breves palabras para intentar mantener su seriedad y frivolidad ante la misión.

Sakura: Hai… - Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la dirección que Neji indicaba. Ya el viaje se había reducido a medio día. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. Mientras avanzaban no se pronuncio ninguna palabra hasta el momento en que Sakura intenta romper el hielo una vez mas.

Sakura: Y… Neji… hace cuanto te nombraron A.N.B.U…

Neji: Un año… a los 3 meses me nombraron lider… - Respondió él con la mayor disimulación posible. Aun estaba pensando en lo sucedido, haber despertado y haberla visto tan apegada a el, sus rostros tan juntos, como si por propio instinto sus cuerpos se atrajeran.

Sakura: Ya veo… Bien estoy segura que lograremos esta mision exitosamente! – Dijo con entusiasmo Sakura para dar animos al ambiente. Miró a un poco a Neji apreciando su contextura masculina, su rostro lo había memorizado al momento de estar asi de juntos en el accidente de la carpa. Cuando ya llevaban unas cuantas horas viajando se detuvieron para comer algo.

Neji: Bien… Preparare el fuego… tu te encargaras de cocinar.

Sakura: Hey! Por que tengo yo que cocinar! – Contrapuso enojada Sakura.

Neji: Pues… tu deberías, eres la mujer aca.

Sakura: Y eso que! Tu también podrías!! – Enojándose más.

Neji: Y esperas que yo cocine?

Sakura: Podrías intentarlo!

Neji: Bien como quieras, yo cocinare algo

Sakura: Perfecto! – Se fue enfurecida a buscar un poco de leña para preparar fuego mientras Neji preparaba algunas verduras sobre una olla.

Neji: Si tanto le molesta cocinar para que trajo estos implementos de cocina… Es una niña testaruda nada más -.-

Sakura: Como dijiste?? – Se escucho la furiosa voz de Sakura tras Neji.

Neji: aah… no, no nada no dije nada - respondió urgido Neji voloteándose a ver la cara enojada de Sakura. "Aun así se ve linda". Pensó él sin poder reaccionar a la bofetada de Sakura que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Sakura: Y no vuelvas a decir eso… - Sakura dejo la leña tirada y solo se sentó ahí.

Neji: aaah… esta bieeen… - Neji se sentó y prendió el fuego al momento q puso la olla sobre este, comenzó a preparar un tipo de sopa con las verduras que tenia un poco de agua y una crema que llevaba para comer en caso de agotamiento de provisiones. Cuando termino de preparar la sopa sirvió un plato para Sakura y uno para el. Probaron su alimento y un pensamiento mutuo paso por tu mente… "Está malisimo". Neji en respuesta a su comida solo finge una satisfactoria sonrisa para pretender gusto por la comida que él preparo. Sakura solo hizo una mueca con intento de mostrar gusto por la comida y no molestar a Neji. Ambos se quedaron en silencio tomando de la sopa intentando no demostrar desagrado por esta.

Cuando terminaron guardaron las cosas y se prepararon para partir una ves mas. Cuando llegó la noche llegaron al pueblo donde debía estar el grupo que fueron a buscar.

Neji: Bien aquí estamos… comencemos a buscarlos. – Dijo el enmascarado con desagrado

Sakura: Sugiero buscarlos en los hospitales primero – Sakura miro a Neji proponiendo su idea el cual solo afirmó.

Neji: Nos reuniremos aquí mismo... - Se separaron para comenzar su búsqueda. Pasaron hospital por hospital sin encontrar al grupo.

Sakura: Diablos donde se metieron!!!! – Alegaba la alterada flor sin dejar de buscar.

Neji: Donde se habrán ido… es imposible que se hallan movido de la ciudad… pero por que no están en un hospital… - Sigue buscando y preguntando a la gente del pueblo por los ninjas que busca. Todos les dan datos inútiles.

Mientras Sakura caminaba sin dejar de buscar entra a una oscura y larga calle. Se encontraba por lo que veía vacía pero aun así tres tipos aparecieron comenzando a molestarla.

Tipo 1: Oye preciosa por que no te acercas he?

Tipo 2: Siii ven con nosotros y diviértete!

Sakura: No tengo tiempo para perder con idiotas como ustedes – Repuso Sakura caminando derecho pasando por el lado de los 3 hombres.

Tipo 3: Hey donde crees que vas! – Grito el tercer hombre tomándola del brazo con brusquedad. Sakura se dio vuelta preparándose para golpearlo pero luego escucho otra voz diciendo "Dejen a la chica en paz" orden la cual los tres tipos obedecieron al instante.

Tipo 1, 2, 3: Jefe! – Exclamaron ellos alejándose de Sakura y mirando al nuevo hombre aparecido con respeto.

Jefe: Disculpa pequeña, estas ratas no tienen ningún respeto – Decía el líder acercándose a Sakura de manera varonil. – Que tal si me acompañas un rato.

Sakura: Ya le dije a tus subordinados que no tengo tiempo que perder con idiotas. Y eso te incluye. – Miró Sakura al jefe del grupo de manera amenazadora.

Jefe: Oh pequeña no seas tan agresiva… Es solo un rato beber un poco de Sake y quizás… - alzando su mano hacia el pecho de Sakura dijo el tipo mirándola pervertidamente.

Sakura: Ya te dije… - Sakura tomo la mano del pervertido apretándosela con fuerza generándole gran dolor – Que no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes…

Al rato Sakura salio de esa oscura calle dejando a los cuatro tipos tirados en el suelo, gravemente dañados y ella con una satisfecha sonrisa después de la paliza que les dio. En su distracción no se dio cuenta al chocar a alguien.

Sakura: Oh lo siento mucho! – Dijo ella al momento en que retrocedió un poco por el choque.

Neji: Encontraste ya algo? – Dijo la ya conocida voz de Neji por Sakura.

Sakura: Neji… yo… No aun no los eh encontrado.

Neji: Bien, al menos ya te encontré – Dijo mirando a través de su mascara los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura: A.. que te refieres Neji… - Respondió ella con vergüenza sonrojándose.

Neji: Tenia que encontrarte – La toma de su mano y comienza a caminar con ella.

Sakura: Neji… - se sonrojó mucho mas ahora Sakura sintiendo la suave pero masculina mano de Neji tomando la de ella. Una gran calidez invadió su cuerpo en ese momento, una seguridad al estar tomada de su mano. Nuevamente le volvía ese sentimiento que tubo cuando casi se besaron en la carpa. Ahora así anda mas Neji la tomaba con seguridad y se la llevaba con el diciéndole que la necesitaba que debía estar con ella y por eso la buscaba. ¿Acaso lo estaba disfrutando? Se preguntaba Sakura, algo comenzó a nacer en el corazón de Sakura sintiendo una gran alegría al estar así con Neji hasta que toda la ilusión se desplomo con las ultimas palabras de Neji.

Neji: Encontré al grupo están en una posada. El líder del grupo era Chôji… prefería quedarse en una posada por que la comida era mejor que la del hospital. – Sakura solo se desilusiono agachando la cabeza, gesto que Neji logro percatar. - ¿sucede algo?

Sakura: No No! Nada… jejeje – Respondió Sakura apresurada y sonriendo levemente. Neji solo la miro extrañado. Al llegar a la posada vieron a Chòji y a otros 3 shinobis comiendo Chòji como siempre más que todos, cuando este vio a Sakura la saludo amablemente.

Chôji: Hola Sakura-San! Gracias por haber venido! El grupo esta arriba en cama

Sakura: Chôji esta fue una muy mala decisión como lider de equipo elegir la comida que el bienestar de tu equipo… -Le dijo molesta Sakura.

Chôji: Lo siento mucho… Pero la comida era muy mala!

Neji: Bien… Sakura vamos… hay que atender al grupo

Sakura: Hai!... – Subió junto a Neji al segundo piso de la posada donde entraron a una habitación. Ahí estaba el resto del grupo, todos muy malheridos acostados en camas. Sakura se acerco a uno y comenzó a atenderlo rápidamente mientras Neji la miraba desde la puerta atentamente, se quitó la mascara y la guardo.

Neji: Te tomara mucho tiempo?

Sakura: Al menos un par de horas… estan en muy mal estado

Neji: Ya veo…- Se sentó en una silla mirando atentamente cada movimiento de Sakura. La vió descubrir el pecho de uno de los hombres. Su mano se volvio en aure verde y la poso sobre él. Como deseaba Neji que esas manos lo acariciaran, que tocaran su pecho desnudo… como deseaba tener a esa hermosa flor que estaba a unos pasos delante de el entregando su fragancia para asi poder curar a los dañados.

Cuando Neji abrió sus ojos vio a Sakura terminando con el ultimo paciente, ella suspiro exclamando.

Sakura: huff.. Al fin termine… - Miro a Neji y le sonrio satisfecha por terminar su trabajo.

Neji: Bien… iré a pedir unas piezas… Supongo que Chòji nos habra dejado una reservación para cada uno.

Sakura: Bueno… Yo me arreglare por mientras. – Los dos salieron de la habitación, Sakura se quedó arriba esperando a Neji que bajo al primer piso a pedir las piezas. Ël se acerco al meson de atención y le dirigio la palabra un caballero que atendia.

Neji: Disculpe… Quisiera pedir unas piezas que reservaron – El señor se dio vuelta mirando extrañado a Neji.

Señor: Disculpa joven pero nadie ah reservado nada a nadie

Neji: Como?... diablos Chôji… - Dijo en susurros – Bueno entonces me gustaria pedir dos habitaciones individuales.

Señor: Lo siento solo queda una…

Neji: Solo una!?... Aah… hoy no es mi dia… Aún asi podre estar cerca de Sakura… -Se dijo pensando Neji intentando verle el lado bueno. – Bien… la tomare

Señor: Perfecto… - El señor le entrego las llaves de la habitación a Neji el cual las recibió y subio las escaleras. Sakura lo esperaba al final de estas.

Sakura: Y bien?

Neji: Dormiremos juntos…

Sakura: Como?!?!? – Alegó sonrojándose ante la noticia.

Neji: No habitan mas habitaciones – Neji paso junto a su compañera y se dirigió a la habitación que correspondía la llave. Cuando abrio se llevo una mayor sorpresa. Una cama de dos plazas.

Sakura: No pienzo dormir aca! – grito Sakura entrando a la habitación.

Neji: No grites… Bueno… no nos queda otra – Entro a la habitación dejando su mascara en un mesón y luego se quito su vestimenta de arriba mostrando su torso completamente desnudo y se metio a la cama solo con los pantalones. Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente al ver el torso de Neji. Tan formado firme, masculino.

Sakura: … Me cambiare! Que no se te ocurra mirar!

Neji: Vale… - Sakura comenzo a cambiarse de ropa, cuando termino se acostó junto a Neji manteniendo su distancia con él. Apagaron las luces. Luego de eso instintivamente los dos se apegaron un poco sin darse cuenta.

Unos ojos rojos miraban la escena desde la ventana con desprecio. Neji al percatarce de algo vio hacia la ventana… no había nada. Utilizo su Byakugan para ver mejor… pero nada… no había nadie… Al cabo de un rato se durmió al igual que Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusión. Decisión**

Al otro día Sakura fue la primera en despertar. Se había impresionado por la manera en que despertó ya que Neji se encontraba abrazado a ella, a lo cual ella reacciono con levantarse de prisa. Tomo una toalla de la posada y entró al baño, lentamente comenzó a desnudarse mientras preparaba la tina para darse un buen baño caliente. Se metió al agua lo cual la relajó enormemente, cerro sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tina. Tomando un jabón lo paso por todo su desnudo y sensual cuerpo, su figura destacada, sus curvas marcadas y formadas, todo como debía estar. Cuerpo por el cual ella una vez se pregunto: "¿Le gustara a mi Sasuke?". Pregunta que comenzó a responderse cada vez más con negación hasta que un crudo y doloroso "no" fue como respuesta el día en que vengador Uchiha decidió abandonarla acostada en ese banco de piedra. Cuando Neji despertó vio que Sakura un estaba, no se alarmó quizás fue a desayunar o a comprar algunas provisiones para el resto de la misión. Se levantó y estiró un poco su cuerpo relajándose un poco. Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, tomo la manilla girándola. Abrió la puerta.

Neji: Sa… Sakura… - Neji no supo como reaccionar al ver ahí desnuda a la hermosa Sakura, fijando su perdida mirada blanca en su cuerpo, su piel delicada su figura, todo. Solo quedo ahí petrificado por la impresión de tal belleza.

Sakura: Neji!! Pervertido!! – Sakura grito con fuerza tomando el jabón se lo lanzó con fuerza al Hyûga impactándole en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de espaldas y quedar ahí botado.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Sakura a su lado (ya vestida) llamándolo por su nombre.

Sakura: Neji… Neji estas bien? Lo siento mucho…- La jovencita lo había acostado en la cama y le puso una bolsa de hielo en la frente, donde le llegó el jabón, para aliviar el golpe.

Neji: aaah… que pasó… - Se pregunto Neji aun atontado por el golpe.

Sakura: Bueno este… lo que paso… - Se sonrojó al intentar explicar lo que había sucedido a su compañero y luego solo cambio el tema. – Mejor apresúrate el equipo de Chôji ya se va y hay que despedirnos de ellos… jejeje…

Neji: Bueno… iré en seguida… - Se levanto de la cama tambaleándose un poco hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Se puso sus ropas y luego bajaron al primer piso donde estaba Chòji y su grupo ya listos para irse a Konoha.

Chôji: Bueno, nos vamos, gracias por haber venido!

Sakura: No te preocupes, teníamos que ayudarles

Chòji: Adiós Sakura, Adiós Neji, cuídense, nos vemos pronto! – El equipo del Chôji comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse de la aldea y desaparecer a la vista de Sakura y Neji.

Neji: Bueno… - Dijo repentinamente cortando el silencio – Mejor prepararnos para seguir nuestra misión.

Sakura: Si… - Respondió la pelirosa levemente y entró a la posada seguida por Neji. Los dos entraron a la habitación y en completo silencio arreglaron sus bolsos para partir. Salieron caminando tranquilamente de la aldea, primera vez que iban tan tranquilos.

Neji: Sakura… - Rompió el silencio del Hyûga repentinamente. Sakura se impresionó al escuchar la voz de el llamándola así, nunca lo había echo anteriormente.

Sakura: S…Si Neji? – Respondió ella un poco tímidamente y sorprendida.

Neji: Bueno… eeh… - Intentó hablarle de algo, pero no había pensado en eso al momento en que buscó su situación… Solo dijo lo primero que vino a su mente. - ¿Hace cuanto estas con Hokage-Sama?

Sakura: Bueno… Cuando ella me acepto como su alumna nos manteníamos bien unidas por el entrenamiento… pero… - Bajo la mirada tristemente y su voz se volvió entre melancólica pero a la vez muy sutil – Después que mis padres murieron… ella me adoptó. – Neji la miro impactado, se sintió un completo idiota al haber preguntado algo asi, al haberle echo recordar a Sakura algo tan terrible cono la muerte de un familiar. Ël sabia lo que era perder a alguien… recordó a su padre muerto.

Neji: Yo… lo… lo siento mucho… - Fue lo único que pudo decir en esa situación.

Sakura: No te preocupes! – Dijo ella alegre y sonriéndole – eso ya paso.

Neji: Deberíamos apresurarnos…

Sakura: Hai! – Dada la respuesta los dos comenzaron a correr rápidamente adentrándose a un bosque oscuro, la niebla espesa de este ya daba las señas de donde estaban.

Neji: La aldea del sonido… - Los dos se detubieron en seco y se quedaron ahí durante un momento.

Sakura: Bien… busquemos la información que se nos ha pedido y volvamos rápido a Konoha…

Neji: Bien… nos separaremos para investigar… nos encontraremos aquí mismo ¿bien?

Sakura: Hai… - Se separaron, él a la derecha y ella a la izquierda hasta perderse en la niebla y comenzar su investigación. Ambos entran a una tenebrosa aldea, todo envuelto en una espesa niebla que apenas dejaba ver algo, no había gente en las calles, ninguna luz prendida, era todo como una ciudad fantasma. Sakura decidió entrar en una casa y vio una familia sentada en una mesa comiendo casi sobras de una comida, todos vieron asustados a Sakura y se fueron a esconder a un rincón de la casa, solo una señora y dos niños.

Señora: Por favor no nos haga daño! No se lleve a ninguno más por favor se lo ruego! – rogaba ella asustada abrazando fuerte a sus dos retoños.

Sakura: Señora no les are daño… vengo de la aldea de Konoha… - Dijo Sakura amablemente acercándose a la familia – De quien se esconde… A quien se llevaron…

Señora: El hombre serpiente! Se llevó a mi esposo y a mi hermano!... Por favor no se lleve a mis niños son lo único que me queda!

Sakura: No me los llevare… vengo a ayudar… - Se arrodilló frente a la mujer y vio en uno de sus hijos una herida en su pierna – oh… pobrecito... Permítame – Sakura extendió su mano hacia la pierna del niño herido, su mano brillo en chakra verde y luego la retiró. La herida ya no estaba.

Neji caminaba por las calles de la ciudad lentamente, obligado a usar su Byakugan por lo espeso de la niebla. Al parecer había elegido un barrio peligroso ya que habían unos cuantos hombres ahí tomando licor y con cadenas en la mano, al menos un grupo de 5 hombres en cada esquina. El solo caminaba tranquilamente, no iba con intenciones de pelear, aun así quizás ellos sabían de algo sobre lo que buscaba. Uno de los hombres se acercó a Neji parándose frente a él. Neji solo lo miró con sus profundos ojos blancos y el hombre sonrió.

Hombre: Que estas haciendo aquí chico ¿he?

Neji: Estoy buscando información sobre cierta persona.

Hombre: Ja. Encontrar algo aca? Mejor vete

Neji: Me rehúso hasta ver por mi mismo que no hay información sobre Orochimaru. – Al escuchar ese nombre todos los sujetos ahí mostraron una cara de espanto. – Al parecer lo conocen.

Hombre: Je. Y por que un niño como tu… quiere ir a conocer a Orochimaru-Sama. El es el dominante de estas tierras y si lo molestas te matará.

Neji: No son asuntos que entren en tu importancia – El Hyûga apartó del camino al obeso ebrio y siguió caminando pero este por la falta de respeto tomó con fuerza el hombro de Neji – No quiero problemas… Por favor suelteme.

Hombre: Soltarte!? Te acabaremos en este momento. No dejaremos que te acerques a Orochimaru-Sama!

Neji: Entonces supongo que aquí si hay información… - El joven de cerró sus ojos tomando un profundo respiro – Byakugan! – Activada su tecnica ocular no le tomo mas de dos segundos derribar al hombre que lo tomaba. Por esto el resto de la banda se lanzó a atacar a Neji – Hakke Rokujuu Yonshow! – Neji utilizó su tecnica de linea sucesoria acabando con los otros sujetos. Luego de esto tomo al lider.

Hombre: No por favor no me hagas daño! Te lo ruego!

Neji: Donde esta Orochimaru.

Hombre: No lo sé! Por favor dejame!

Neji: Donde esta Orochimaru! – Exigió con mas fuerza ahora el ANBU.

Hombre: No lo sé de ver… - Antes de terminar recibio un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano en su pecho causandole un enorme dolor.

Neji: Es la última vez que te lo pido. Donde está!

Hombre: … D… Debes buscar… a las afueras de esta aldea.. el está… dentro de una cascada… pero esta… está protegida por un bosque lleno de plantas venenosas… es solo un campo de gas con veneno.

Neji: Ya veo… Muchas gracias – Una vez tomada la información Neji debió cumplir su trabajo como ANBU. No podía dejar que testigos avisaran a Orochimaru de lo sucedido. De un rapido movimiento el hombre cayó muerto con el cuello roto.

Al caer la noche Neji y Sakura se reencontraron una vez más en el centro del pueblo.

Neji: Encontraste algo?

Sakura: Orochimaru esta tomando prisioneros para hacer experimentos. Ha tomado en especial hombres adultos.

Neji: Bien. Me dieron su ubicación. Aún así es algo muy peligroso ya que se encuentra protegido por un campo de gas venenoso.

Sakura: Pues necesitare una muestra de ese veneno para poder hacer una poción que nos proteja.

Neji: Bien. Yo podré encargarme de conseguir una pequeña muestra. Tu quédate acá y busca un lugar donde quedarnos.

Sakura: Hai. Neji!

El dúo una vez más se separó yendo el joven Hyûga hacia las afueras del pueblo y la pelirosa en busca de una hostal o algún lugar donde pasar la noche.

Más tarde Sakura se encontraba dentro de una hostal que había conseguido. Se encontraba echada en la cama de su habitación, ya que ahora si había conseguido alcobas diferentes para ella y Neji, aún así por una extraña razón le molestaba no poder compartir con él esa noche fría. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara, luego volvió a la pieza y se quedo caminando aburridamente. No tenía nada que hacer aparte de esperar a su compañero con la muestra del veneno, los materiales ya estaban listos sobre una mesa para hacer el análisis. Se posó en la ventana para ver si su compañero venía pero no vio lo que quería. La imagen frente a ella la espanto y la hizo retroceder y caer sobre su cama. Dos ojos de un fuerte color rojo y tres marcas negras alrededor de la pupila, el Sharingan. Entró a la habitación por la ventana el portador de los ojos giratorios y miró atentamente a la joven Sakura.

Sakura: Sa…Su…Ke…. – Parado frente a ella se encontraba el vengador Uchiha. La miraba atentamente a los ojos mientras se le acercaba. Ella se subió en la cama retrocediendo pero rapidamente el Uchiha la tomó de su mano y la atrajo a él.

Sasuke: Sakura… No huyas de mi…

Sakura: Que quieres… - Ella hablaba con miedo y timidamente ante la presencia de su gran antiguo amor.

Sasuke: Que vengas con migo… - Le dijo él con una voz calida.

Sakura: Yo… No… No puedo dejar la villa…

Sasuke: Ven con migo… - Le dijo él apegandose mas a ella acercando sus rostros.

Sakura: Por favor… Dejame… - Ella se alejo de él al notar su movimiento. Pero repentinamente cayó bajo el poder de los ojos del Uchiha sediendo a él. Sasuke se acercó a ella una vez mas. Sus labios casi hacían contacto hasta que Sasuke se alejo de ella de golpe y miró a la puerta. "Demonios..:" pensó el y luego salio por la ventana hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Sakura quedó ahí echada sobre la cama pasmada sin saber que hacer.

La puerta se abrió y un enmascarado de vestimentas blancas entró.

Neji: Sakura… Traje la muestra… - Neji vio a Sakura ahí echada apoyada en sus codos y se acercó a ella al no recibir respuesta – Sakura… ¿estas bien?

Sakura: N…Neji… - Ella aún no sabía como responder al echo reciente con Sasuke.

Neji: Que pasó Sakura…

Sakura: Que… Paso?... – Sakura volvio de golpe en si y vio a Neji – Neji! Que sucede… Trajiste la muestra?

Neji: Si… aquí está… - El extrañado por la reacción de Sakura sacó la muestra de veneno de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Sakura.

Sakura: Bien! Tendré una posima para mañana en la mañana ¿Bien?

Neji: Esta bien…

Sakura: Tu habitación está al lado para que te vallas a acostar debió haber sido agotador lo que hiciste así que ve a descansar.

Neji: Pero…

Sakura: Sin peros! Ya ve, ve! – Sakura tomó a su compañero de los hombros y lo llevo fuera de su habitación. Luego entró y se sentó en la mesa poniendo la muestra de veneno ahí. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y luego cubrió su rostro con las manos. Un sollozo salio de su boca.

Sakura: Por que… Por que ahora… - Unas lagrimas se comenzaron a derramar por las mejillas de la flor rosa. El caos había iniciado en su corazón. No podía seguir engañándose a si misma, Neji Hyûga estaba en ella… pero ahora esta aparición de Sasuke… que habrá despertado en ella algo tan profundo… Sentía una enorme confusión. Quería irse con el Uchiha pero no podía dejar la villa… y menos al joven de blancos ojos. Tenía que tomar una desición.

Neji se echó en la cama. No pudo soportar la preción del momento. El contorno de sus ojos se envolvió en venas. Vio a Sakura en su habitación llorando. No puedo saber que le sucedía por más que quería. No podía leer sus sentimientos. Por más que quería estar ahí con ella no podía. No podía acompañar a esa mujer que el tanto deseaba… ya lo había dado por echo… Neji Hyûga… Ama a Sakura Haruno.

Neji: Sakura…


End file.
